Crossover Cruise ship
by AnonymousBiscuits
Summary: IMPORTANT MESSAGE! When Dib,Zim,Jackie,Ryan,Penny,Phineas,Ferb,and Timmy get tickets to attend a cruise ship and do school, it gets more weirder on deck! Disclaimer inside story. Cartoons: Phineas and Ferb, Invader Zim, Fairly Odd Parents.
1. Prolougeish

**Author's Comment: I've never really written anything like this so if I screw up or make it suck ITS NOT MY FAULT!A little bit like The Suite Life on Deck series except diffrent plotting. FFFF- So enjoy! **

**Disclamier: I don't own Invader Zim,Phineas and Ferb,or Fairly Odd Parents!Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez!Phineas and Ferb belong to Dan Povermine and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh! Fairly Odd Parents belong to Butch Hartman! Ryan,Jackie,and Penny belong to me!**

**Crossover Cruise ship**

It was six in the morning. Dib was still in his room packing his luggage. Dib,Ryan,Penny,Zim,and Jackie got a letter saying they were invited to attend a Cruise Ship school. Gaz was too young to attend the same school Dib was attending."Come on hurry up we're going to be late Dib!" Jackie yelled in a impatient voice. "Well if you helped me close my luggage I would hurry up!" Dib yelled back annoyed. "Fiiine" Jackie then ran to Dib's room and sat on his suitcase. "There its closed. Now we better hurry because Zim,Ryan, and Penny are waiting near the boat deck. The boat leaves at 7:00 and its a 1 hour drive. And I came here at 4 and you took like, 1 hour!" Jackie said cranky. "Well sorry! We'll take the bus to there."Dib then walked out of his room with Jackie,annoyed with Jackie's crankinest.

During that event,Phineas,Ferb,Isabella,Baljeet and Buford also got a letter saying they could also attend the same school Dib,Jackie,Ryan,Penny,and Zim were going to. "Boys are you done packing?" Phineas' and Ferb's mom called from the living room. "Almost done mom!" Phineas yelled back. Back downstairs, Candace was complaining to her mom. "But mom its not fair! Why do Phineas and Ferb get to go to a luxary Cruise ship but not me?" Candace said whining like a child. "Candace, there going to school there and you need to raise your grades." her mom replied back. "Ready!" Phineas called while walking downstairs."Your father and I can't drop you to the boat deck,so you can go with Isabella." there mom then hugged them both and said goodbye. "Well Ferb, we had a blast in the summer, I bet being in a school cruise ship will be cool!" Phineas said with a smile on his face.

In Dimsdale, a certain boy with a pink hat was also going the cruise ship school. "Oh boy, I'm so excited! I'm going to a cruise ship!" Timmy said jumping up and down on his overflowing luggage. His fairy god parents, Cosmo and Wanda, poofed out of nowhere. " What about us?" Cosmo asked in a whining tone. "Cosmo honey, of course we're coming with Timmy! Who will be his fairy god parents on his erm-school trip..?" Wanda said answering Cosmo's question. "Timmy! Your bus is here!" Timmy's dad yelled from downstairs. Of course, Timmy's parents won't drive him to the boat deck. "Well what are we waiting for?Lets go!" Timmy then ran downstairs with his fairy god parents now as his pet gold fish in his gold fish bowl.

**Time: 6:55 am**

Dib and Jackie were running to find Zim,Penny, and Ryan. "Where are they? I told them to meet us near the boat!" Jackie then bumped into someone who looked like who had a triange head. She fell to the ground and her luggage fell beside her. 'The kid' looked around and bent down to help. "You ok?" he then helped her up. "Ya I'm fine. Hey, what kind of ship are you going to?" Jackie asked, hoping it would be the same boat she and Dib are going on. "Oh well, the boat is called 'Star cruise'." Jackie then realised thats the boat there going on. "Oh great! Me and my friend are looking for that boat!Maybe we can go together!" Jackie said happy that she found someone going the the same ship as her. "Ok! By the way, my name is Phineas" Phineas said with a smile on his face." And this is my step-brother Ferb,my friend Isabella, and 2 of my other friends, Buford and said pointing at each of his friends."Hi!" Isabella said nicely."Hi" Baljeet said with pain in his voice since he was getting wedgied. "Hi chump" Buford said wedging Baljeet. "Oh cool, nice name Phineas. I'm Jackie and the big-headed kid is Dib" Jackie said happy. "Hi, and MY HEADS NOT BIG!" Dib yelled. "Dude take a chill pill" Jackie said rubbing her ears. "So,lets get going!" Jackie,Phineas, Ferb, Dib, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet then started walking to the boat and had a few conversations.

Timmy has just arrived and is looking for the same boat. Timmy found the boat, but also saw 3 kids waiting beside it. "When are those stink-hyoomans coming?" the green kid said angry. "There coming soon, but they better hurry, its 3 minutes till the ship leaves." the girl with black hair says looking at her watch. "Zim if you don't stop being impatient I WILL I swear, beat you up and reveal your secret." the other kid said annoyed. Timmy decided he could chat with them for a while, ignoring the fact there total freaks. "Hi! Is this the "Star Cruise'?" Timmy asked. _'This is a good conversation starter, I hope..' _Timmy thought in his head. "Yep! Why are you going to attend it?" The black haired girl asked. "Yep! So whats your dorm number?" Timmy asked again. "Umm... 102...no wait- its 103." She said looking at her card. "Hey I'm in 103 too!" Timmy was happy to meet his dorm mate early. "Since we're dorm mates, we should talk to eachother to know eachother better. Come on, lets go on the boat, my name is Penny" Penny then grabed her luggage and walked to the ship with Timmy. "My name is Timmy!" Timmy said following Penny. Zim then looked at his card. "So this is what these numbers are for... these hyoomans are pathetic we irkens have more better ways of organizing the... dorm-myets." Zim said in a strange tone. "1 minute untill 'Star Cruise' leaves" the lady on the annoucer said. "WHO DARES TELL ZIM WHAT TO DOO? WHO DAAARES?" Zim yelled looking up raising his fist.

"Zim jeez chillax" Jackie said walking up to him. "Oh and Phineas, Zim,Phineas,Phineas, Zim,Phineas, Ryan, Ryan, Phineas" Jackie said. "Hi! Nice meeting you" Phineas said raising a hand to shake hands. "Nice meeting you too," Ryan said raising to shake Phineas' hand. "Lets hurry to the ship before it leaves." Dib said pointing at the Departure time clock on the wall. The departure time for the ship was half an hour. They all rushed into the ship before it could leave.

**Author's Comment" My arms hurt... So hope you enjoyed! Still working on IZ chatroom chapter 9! Mmk...This story might link to other storys I made. Next chapter coming soon!Any mistakes? Tell me!  
><strong>


	2. Day 1

**Author's Comments: LOOK WHO'S BACK BABEH! Sorry for not updating . Couldn't log in for 1 week too! (excluding another week, I was on a skool field trip XDD) Hopefully you guys will still read this soooooo SORRRY! YOU ALL GET COOKEHS! And appreciate PLEASE this took 5 re-writes to write, and luckily, when my computer broke, the story got saved! :D**

**Now Imma respond to some reviews :3 Cuz I r awesome like that! xD**

**HiddenShadows798 – Wow, it was? Thanks for telling me, that happens to my stories a lot. I'll fix it sooner when I can :3**

**MissBliss8527 – LAWL I do too XD **

**Musiclover99.8 – Oh I see we have something in common! EEP NINJAS! DO NOT HURTZ ME!  
>pvt awesome – Thankies! Thanks for messaging me btw. Sorry for not getting it up XD This is like, 4 pages on my Microsoft word xD Longer then my speech for skool le gasp! :O<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT JACKIE, RYAN, FANNY, AND PENNY.**

"So… much...water….." Zim whimpered. Jackie, Ryan, Isabella, Buford, and Dib where walking around the ship hallways. Ryan, Jackie and Zim where having a conversation while Dib and Isabella were talking about things the love to do. Buford was being quiet for once and looking around.

"You're not scared are you, Zim?" Jackie teased, looking at the calm and peaceful water after the ship left. "WHAT? ME? ZIM? SCARED? HA! Like me, the all oh so powerful Zim be-"Just then, a wave crashed near the boat. Zim jumped on Jackie. "Scardey-cat heh heh…" Jackie and Ryan then laughed.

"Woah, look at this guy!" Phineas yelled from the dorm. "This is AMAZING!" Baljeet yelled also. Zim, Jackie, Isabella, Ryan, Dib, and Buford then rushed to the dorm when they heard that. When they arrived, they all awed (except Buford, he just yelled 'I call top bunk!' and jumped on the top bunk, relaxing). There were eight bunks, each colored coded (ex; if Dib's fav color was blue, then his bed would be blue.). There was a platform TV in the centre of the room with an Xbox 360, Wii, and Playstation 3, with games of course! There were also eight huge closets, a window beside each. Lastly,the walls were a beige color and everyone got a letter and received something they've loved. The window viewed part of the ocean, allowing you to see fish swam/jump by.

"This IS amazing!" Jackie ran to her bunk and opened her letter. Dib then notices Zim's bunk-sheet has an irken symbol on it. "AH-HA! Jackie, look! It's the irken armada symbol! This proves Zim is an alien!" Dib yelled. "Shut up!" yelled Buford. Everyone else was also too distracted by the room, Ryan was the only one who heard, and was annoyed. Dib sighs, and unpacks like the others.

Just then, a loud noise was heard across the hallway. "Wow, we just get here and there's already something BAD happening….." Jackie then realizes something. "ZIM… Did you do it this time?" Jackie says holding him by the collar.

"No need to get aggressive Jackie, but let's go check it out now, who knows what could've happened!" Phineas says. "Wait a second, where's Ferb?" Isabella says out of now where. Ferb then appears out of now where from the closet. "Oh, never mind." Isabella says. "Well, let's go now!" Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Jackie and Ryan then run outside. "Aren't you coming?" Baljeet says, popping his head back in to the room. "Nah, I'm staying here" Buford then chews some 'Tough Gum'. "How about you too?" Baljeet then notices Zim and Dib fighting. "I'll just… go now" Baljeet then runs to catch up with the others.

When they reached the destination, they noticed everyone whispering to each other. Jackie was curious, and decided to bud in through the crowd. When she made her way through the crowd, she was surprised to what she saw. "Well, well, isn't it Jackie Jones. Are you here to make the boat EXPLODE?" The girl teased. "Well atleast I'm not the one with the funny name Fanny…" Jackie growled slightly and clenched her fists. Phineas then manages to go through the crowd also. "You know her?" He asks. "Yeah…" Jackie says.

"OH THERE YOU ARE JACKIE!" Everyone then turns around and see's Penny. "Where did you go?" Penny then walks up to Jackie and then notices who she's talking to. "Oh look, its Miss Fancy Pants" Penny says angrily. "Uhh…. Jackie? There's no need for…" Just before Phineas could finish his sentence, Penny attempts to rampage at Fanny. Phineas and Jackie grab on her before she could hurt her. "Looks like you still got your anger managements… I got stuff to do… tata LOSERS!" Fanny then leaves.

"That was… strange" Isabella says, coming up to them when the crowd cleared up. "Who are you?" Isabella asks Penny. Ferb, Ryan and Baljeet then also walk up. "Everyone, this is Penny. She is my BFF since…. I don't know….. first day of school?" Jackie explains. "But, we still don't know what that noise-" Before Baljeet could finish, the noise appears again. "In the kitchen? I have a feeling I know who it is." Ryan says. "Well let's go!" Phineas says.

When they reached the kitchen, **(A/N You can make guesses now! ;D) **they saw the fridge bouncing. All of a sudden, the fridge swinged open and something came flying, then exited the room before anyone saw. "FOLLOW THAT… THING!" Jackie yells. Everyone exits the kitchen and chases the thing that flew by. The gang then reached 3 hallways. "Great… just great…" Ryan sighs. "We're going to have to split up." Phineas then goes to the first one with Isabella. Baljeet then goes to the second one with Ryan, and Jackie and Penny going to the 3rd one, which leads to Penny's dorm.

"Wow… dead end" Phineas says. "And we just spended 10 minutes in these hallways." Isabella says. "We better turn back" Phineas says before walking back with Isabella.

With Ryan and Baljeet, they where wandering on the skydeck. "Its kinda nice here" Ryan says. "I don't-" Before Baljeet could finish, something flew by and landed on Baljeet's head. "G.I.R?" Ryan exclaims. "Grr? Who's Grr?" Baljeet asks. "HAI!" G.I.R screeches. "OW! Get off my head 'Grr'!" Baljeet says. G.I.R jumps off Baljeets head and flys to another hallway. "Oh greay… thanks a lot Baljeet…" Ryan sighs and runs after G.I.R. "W-WAIT FOR ME!" Baljeet screams.

With Jackie and Penny, they were looking around the bedroom. "I regret doing this" Jackie says, covering her nose then coughing. "Urgh, Timmy it's a mess in here!" Penny yells. Timmy then pops out of now where from a pile of clothes. "It's been only 5 HOURS and its already piled up with…. Stuff!" She yells again.  
>"Jeez! But I've only played video games! And I found this cool dog outside the dorm!" Timmy then grabs G.I.R from the pile of clothes. "Hi Jackie!" G.I.R then jumps on Jackie and hugs her. "Sorry Timmy, but the dog belongs to someone else." Penny explains. "Whatever, I'm going to just finish playing my video game" Timmy then turns back to the TV screen. "Well, there are 7 other roommates coming soon btw" Penny says. "Let's go return to the others now Penny" Jackie says. "Sure' Penny says. "LESH GO TO A ICECWEAM STAND" G.I.R exclaims.<p>

50 minutes later, Phineas, Isabella, Ryan, and Baljeet stand back to where they started, "I think Penny and Jackie found G.I.R" Isabella says **(A/N Ryan explained to everyone who and what G.I.R was/is)**. "HEY GUYS!" Jackie yells. "You found G.I.R?" Ryan says. "Yep!" Penny says. "Let's return to our dorms now, it's ALREADY 8:00 pm." Jackie says. Everyone then returns to their dorms and play around. Let's just say Zim had some 'problems' after seeing G.I.R followed him. And Dib? Dib is still being the crazy paranormal investigator.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Comments: YAY! It ish finished! If you would like to know the schedule for all my story postings, please go to my profile. Thanks for reading! I'll edit it there are any mistakes!  
><strong>


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**HELLO READERS!~ **

**Thank you for still following this fic, but sadly, i hate to announce it will no longer update. Well... sort of. Details are listed on my profile. Anyways, I'm leaving this account for a new one. All the fics are old and poorly written. I have no intention of updating them. Well, that is, if anyone is still interested. Even if I ****_do _****leave this account, if enough people want me to update my stories I will. Even if I have another account. If not, I will move onto my new account. For now, even if it's only one person wanting me to update, I shall depart. Farewell, maybe. We'll see.**

**~AnonymousBiscuits**


End file.
